(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioning system that actively jets a refrigerant into an evaporator in an active jetting manner so as to enhance the diffusibility and uniformity thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional temperature regulation system applied for air conditioning or refrigeration, such as an application device applied for integrated or separate heating and cooling air conditioning, ice water air conditioning, refrigerator, refrigeration or temperature-regulating for cooling or heating, dehumidifying, the refrigerant flows typically through a regulation coil or regulation valve so as to be sucked into an evaporator, the diffusibility and uniformity thereof being poor.